Resins such as polyethylene, which are widely used in household goods and the like, generally have a property of transmitting a low-molecular gas such as oxygen or carbon dioxide and also a property of sorbing a low-molecular organic compound inside thereof. Therefore, when the resin is used as a container, it is known that there are various restrictions on its use target and use form as compared with other containers such as glass. For example, in a case of using a resin container by filling carbonated drinking water therein, since the carbonic acid permeates through the container to the outside, it may be difficult in some cases to maintain the quality as the carbonated drinking water for a long period of time.
Accordingly, at the time of producing a resin container, in order to solve troubles caused by the permeation of a low-molecular gas in the resin container and the sorption of a low-molecular organic compound, it is known to form a film such as DLC (Diamond Like Carbon) coating on an inner surface of the resin container by a plasma CVD film-forming technique (for instance, see patent document 1). Furthermore, from a requirement of improving production efficiency in recent years, a device for collectively forming this kind of coating on a plurality of resin containers is also known (for instance, see patent document 2).